


The Proposal

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: rarepair_shorts, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Neville asks Draco to marry him on Christmas.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JLPierre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLPierre/gifts).



It was a stormy Christmas night. Snow fell in a heavy curtain outside, but Neville wasn’t too bothered. He was snuggled in front of a roaring fire with Draco.

“This is nice,” Neville murmured.

Draco kissed his temple. “Yeah . . . thank you for spending it with me.”

Neville snorted. “Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine _Draco Malfoy_ thanking me.”

“Hmm.” Draco trailed his hand down Neville’s chest and curled his fingers into Neville’s waistband. “I bet you never imagined shagging me either.”

“Oh, I imagined it,” he said, chuckling. “I never thought it would become reality.”

“Me either.” Draco grasped his hand and kissed his knuckles. “I’m glad you’re here, though. I’m glad that you took a chance on me.”

Neville nodded. “It was hard to trust you initially. It was hard to separate you from your . . . past.”

“From my Death Eater days.”

“Yeah.” Neville shivered a little.

“Why did you do it? Why did you let me in?” Draco whispered.

Neville laughed. “Because I wanted to shag you.” He remembered the night Draco approached him after work at the Ministry. He’d tucked his white blond hair behind his ears nervously, his fingers splattered with ink. Neville had stared at that ink.

“I wanted to shag you too.” He massaged Neville’s thigh. “I was obsessed with your _meaty_ thighs, your strong shoulders.”

Neville patted his midsection. “And my beer gut?”

“Especially your beer gut.” Draco kissed and sucked his neck.

“God—your mouth—” Neville panted.

“Don’t forget about my incredible intellect.”

“Never forgot about that. Your intelligence intimidated me in school.”

Draco snorted. “Everything intimidated you in school.”

“Hey! Not after fourth year! It was just a stage!”

“Right. You couldn’t have been the hero of the Final Battle otherwise.”

Laughing, Neville said, “Harry was the hero.”

“He’s the one everybody paid attention to, but you’ve always been _my_ hero.” Draco kissed his cheek.

“That was a terrible line,” Neville said, but he was grinning. “Just terrible.”

“Too sappy?”

“Just a little.” Neville kissed him deeply, their tongues brushing.

“You love it,” Draco whispered against his lips.

“I do.” Neville took a deep breath and Summoned a little wrapped box from under the Christmas tree.

“Oh, you got me a gift!” Draco beamed at him.

Neville couldn’t look at him. “Stop, or I’m not going to be able to do this.”

There was a long pause. “Do what?” Draco’s voice was soft.

Taking a deep breath, Neville slipped to one knee in front of Draco. He opened the little box.

“ _No._ ” Draco put a hand to his mouth. His eyes glittered. “You bastard.”

Neville frowned. “Not really the response I was hoping for.”

“Sorry, please continue.” Draco’s cheeks were very pink.

Gulping, Neville said, “Draco—” He cleared his throat. “Draco, you have become the best thing about my life. You have made me rethink how I see the world. In the morning, I want to wake up next to you. At night, I want to come home to you. You make me so happy, and I don’t want to live without you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course. _Yes._ ” Draco hugged him closely and kissed him, laughing. It took a few attempts for Neville to get the ring on.

“I love you,” Neville said, and buried his face in Draco’s soft hair. He was so relieved, so utterly relieved. 

“Love you too,” Draco said, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
